Reunions
by Kiyoteh Kiaira
Summary: Just a stupid fic I wrote outta being bored -The ex-pilots havent seen each other for a long time, and reunions arnt always happy....especially when the reunion is because of a death....'ONESHOT' FINISHED
1. Reunions

Reunions........  
  
Sometime, long ago before I was born, my father fought in the Eve Wars. After them, he promised that he would never harm anyone again. And because of my mothers actions, Mobile Suits and Gundams haven't been seen anywhere these last 50 years, enabling my father to keep his promise. After the Eve Wars he never saw his friends, and fellow pilots again, they all thought it would be safer, keeping away from each other, so that no one could try to misuse them again. As far as I know, none of the pilots corresponded after the Eve Wars, not even email. My father, nicknamed the perfect soldier, taught me everything he knew, but never harmed me in my training. My mother, the Vice Foreign Minister disapproved of this training, but it was the only way my father knew how to bond with someone. So she allowed it. Under no circumstances though, would she let my father train me in mobile suit battle in the simulator. My father always talked fondly of the few good times he had with his few friends. He especially talked about a man named Duo. Even on his deathbed, he recalled Duo from his memories. My father lasted much longer than he should have lasted in life, surviving two wars and then battling for 5 long years with some sort of new cancer. Before my father left this world, we granted his one last wish to see Duo in person again, breaking the pilots bond to never see each other again. Duo was overjoyed to come, but also saddened, to think that his best friend was dying. My father died that night, after meeting Duo's family, he died with one hand closed around my mothers and one hand closed around Duo's. Looking the happiest I've ever seen him look.  
  
Today is the wake. Duo and his family stayed with us and Trowa's family along with Quatre's and Wu fei's are coming today. Duo's children Solo and Helen are around my age, 35. Quatre has a horrendously large family, consisting of 5 daughters and 7 sons that will be assisting Quatre here. Trowa has two daughters and one son, around my age. Wu Fei has one daughter, that is a few years older than me.  
  
I've finally met them...the other ex-gundam pilots. It seems that they have seen so much, to only be around the age of 65. Quatre was very heartbroken with my fathers passing. The man named Trowa stood at the casket, I think saying his last silent goodbyes. Wu Fei rambled on about how his passing was an injustice, and eventually broke into tears, my father said that he was very proud, but very soft inside. Duo smiled a lot, and said that my father would want smiling more than tears. My mother took his passing harder than anyone, she has been sick for awhile now, and the stress of my father being gone isn't good, especially at such an old age. The remaining pilots seem to get along well, even on such a sad occasion. From some old pictures my dad had showed me when I was younger, I could tell that the pilots didn't change in appearance that much. Wu Fei had salt and pepper hair, which he still kept in the tight ponytail. That was about the only thing that changed, other than the wrinkles and laugh lines that could be seen. The same was with Trowa and Duo, Quatre looked very frail, with grey hair and translucent tear filled eyes. They all had an air around them, that they were much more than they appeared to be, just like my father.  
  
The day of the burial was today. Duo, his wife Hilde, Quatre, his wife Dorothy, Wu Fei, his wife Sally, Trowa, and my mother swear they saw my father, young and smiling down at them in the sky today. Care free and innocent of his past sins. They said with this thought of him finally happy, they could finish their lives out in the knowledge of him like that. I wish I had also seen him today, but I think it is better that I didn't, I don't no why, but I will figure it out soon, for now all I can hope is that my father is happy. And I know now that even if they were separated, they were the best friends, all five of them. When they are joined in heaven, they can rest in peace, and won't have to worry about their sins from the wars.  
  
End


	2. Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing, I dont own anything..except my Computer actually, LOL!


End file.
